The Keyblade and the Gate
by Heaven and Earth
Summary: The quest of a young fan girl on a journey to save Roxas.


**_Welcome to the one-shot: The Keyblade and the Gate!! _**

**_My brother and I came up with this on the spot! It was FUN!_**

_H&E: So, what do you think our anime opening should be??_

**DS: How about this:** http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v= 5FdTSZ 2NlJA_** (Do not own, and did not make).**_

_H&E: You'll have to copy and paste. And get rid of the spaces._

**_Enjoy!!!_**

**_P.S. Roxas is not in this… yet…_**

**_P.P.S. Anything you guys have a problem with, it was my brother's idea! And, by the way, he's sitting here laughing about the WHOLE thing X3_**

_**--  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

--

**_The Keyblade and the Gate. . ._**

In an ordinary small town, in an ordinary house, there was a young girl doing one of her favorite past times, crying over Roxas.

"WHY DOES ROXAS HAVE TO GO!!!!" A young girl of sixteen, overdramatically, cried out as she hugged her Kingdom Hearts II manga to her chest.

"Well, I can help you out there." said a young man in a black cloak, who was standing in the doorway of a medieval arched door.

The girl looked up from her bed. "How the heck did you change my door? Mom and dad are not going to be happy about that." She said.

Suddenly a cat appeared on his shoulder. "You want to save Roxas?" He asked, stroking the cat.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about, 4444? The story has been set! And besides, he's (sadly) not real, so there's no possible way to "save" him." She reminded him. "And, how did Thunder **(it's an alias)** appear on your shoulder?"

"Well," 4444 (?) said, entering the room more. "I have just come across a device that I have made in my secret laboratory, and-"

"Wait," She said, interrupting him. "Since _when_ do you have a secret laboratory??"

He gave her a look. "That's a secret." He said, earning an eye roll from his sister.

"It will allow you to travel within Sora's heart-"

"Hold up! _It will allow _me_ to travel within Sora's heart_? How can you travel within a fictional characters heart!" She asked, interrupting him again.

"That's beside the point. Anyway, and it will allow you to rip Sora from his heart-"

"Rip Sora from his heart? That sounds sooo wrong!"

"I meant Roxas-"

"That still sounds wrong."

"Anyways, you'll need to take your manga with you-"

"Which manga?"

"All of them."

"Even Vampire Knight?"

"If you wish."

"I was being sarcastic." She grumbled to herself, before he continued.

"Okay, now when you're inside-"

"Wait! What do I need my mangas for?"

"Well, it's going to be kind of hard to get through there. Just take a look at this map." He said, pulling out a map from his cloak.

"Well, as you can see, Roxas is in the middle. Now, you're problem is going to be getting through the Kairis, the Rikus, the Goofys, the Donalds, and the, occasional, Cloud,-"

"Why would Cloud be there?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't make up the character." He answered. "Just be happy you won't be going through Edward's heart."

"Which Edward? Edward Cullen, or Edward Elric?"

"Edward Elric, he can beat Cullen in a second. Now, back to what I was saying-"

"You know, you just upset a lot of fan girls."

"Well, anyway, you're going to want to avoid all these people/humanoid animals."

The girl giggled at the last comment.

"This is no time to be laughing."

"Sorry…"

"Now, the problem is they will all want to make friends with you-"

"Even Cloud and Donald?"

"This _is_ Sora's heart after all."

"True."

"Now, you want to avoid the Kairis especially, because they will talk forever about how great Sora is."

"Yeah, that will get annoying."

"Now, you're going to need a few essential supplies. Remember this is going to be awkward seeing that you're going to be inside a guy."

"Not looking forward to that. . . Hey! When did I agree to this?"

"So, first off," He said, ignoring her. "You're going need a meatthrow cable-"

"Meatthrow?"

"Meatthrow."

"_Meat_throw?"

"Mithril, Frodo's shiny shirt."

"Oh. . . It sounded like you were saying _meat throw._"

"Moving on, okay, now, here's some clothes for Roxas, this is an anime after all."

"Video game slash manga."

"Whatever, okay. So, are you ready?"

"Umm. . . Isn't there an easier way to get to Roxas?" She asked, looking at the map.

"Well, there is always the going through the darkness of Sora's heart."

"Darkness of Sora's heart?" She asked, before giving a quick look to the reader.

"Yeah, it's a valley filled with everything he's afraid of: Organization members, nobodies, heartless, Roxas-"

"Roxas?"

"Yes, and you can't kill any of them, or else Roxas may disappear forever."

"Oh. . . peachy."

"So, are you ready?"

"Do I get a keyblade?"

"I have one right here," He said, pulling out a keyblade from his cloak. "It's the _Stitch _keyblade."

The girl slapped her forehead. "Can I have a _different _one?"

"Hold on," He said, before pulling out a chest from his cloak.

The girl looked at the reader (as if they would have the answers). "Where does he keep this stuff??"

"Now, what kind would you want? Let's see, we have the _Alice in Wonderland_ keyblade, the _Lion King_ keyblade. . ." He said, tossing them aside as he pulled them out. "The _Buzz Lightyear _keyblade, the _Cinderella _keyblade," When he tossed that one aside, there was a shattered heard. "The _Mary Poppins_ keyblade-"

"Can't I have the _Aladdin_ keyblade?"

"Hold on a second." He said, before going through the trunk pulling out more keyblades.

"_High School Musical _keyblade, _Hannah Montana _keyblade. . ."

The girl stood beside him mouthing "High School Musical _keyblade_? Hannah Montana!"

"_Peter Pan_, _Snow White, Narnia, Pinocchio, Sleeping Beauty, Buffy-_ Wait, _Buffy_?!"

"That's not even Disney!"

"Ah! _Inspector Gadget!_"

The girl reached in a pulled one out. "I found one that's perfect for me."

"You better be careful, it might eat you."

"Why would a keyblade perfect for me eat me?"

"Because it's related to Conti from Fooly Cooly."

She threw the keyblade into the ever growing pile of keyblades. "Can I get two keyblades already!"

"Two? I thought you wanted one?"

"Never said that. I've always wanted two, you know that!"

"Alright then, I'd hate to give them up, but here you go." He said, pulling out two keyblades from his cloak. The first one looked like a white version of Oblivion, while the second one looked like a black version of Oathkeeper.

"You gave me black Oathkeeper and white Oblivion?"

"Well, if you had said you wanted two I would have given them to you, but you wanted the Aladdin one, and I'm afraid I just don't have it!"

She glared at him.

"The white one is Heaven, and the black one is Heartcrusher."

"_Heart_**crusher**?"

"Well, they're the opposite of Sora's- I mean Roxas' keyblades."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you get them straight!"

"Sorry, now, if you'll accompany me to the gate."

"Gate? I thought you said the device was what took me."

"That is the device. Now," He said, as he opened the door.

The gate was a big giant grey ring with an inner ring spinning in it. (type in Stargate on youtube if you can't really understand the description)

"You remade the Stargate?!"

"_**Chevron 7 locked."**_ Said, an unknown voice.

"We may want to duck for this." They ducked as a whirlpool shot out of the ring, destroying the doorway, before going back inside the ring.

"Mom and Dad are going to ground you for life and make you pay back every cent!!" She yelled, before her brother grabbed her by the shirt and threw her into the ring.

"WHAT ABOUT THE CABLE?!?!?!" She yelled out, before flying into the gate.

"Knew I forgot something. . ."

--

* * *

_--_

_We hope you enjoyed this one-shot!_

**Yeah, I hope they enjoy the sequel one-shot as well.**

_Shhh! That was supposed to be a secret!_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Kingdom Hearts, any of the Disney stuff, Narnia, Lord of the Rings, Fullmetal Alchemist, Twilight, FLCL, Mary Poppins, we do not own a meatthrow (**__whatever that is_**_), nor Stargate. If there's anything we forgot, we don't own it either._  
**


End file.
